baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Larriaz
|allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = South Baldur's Gate, generic home (AR1209) |relationships = |quests = |level = 6 |hit_points = 3 |strength = 14 |dexterity = 12 |constitution = 12 |intelligence = 14 |wisdom = 14 |charisma = 20 |total_scores = 86 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = None |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 15 |morale = 15 |breaking_point = 3 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 4 |s_v_death = 13 |s_v_wand = 13 |s_v_polymorph = 13 |breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 13 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = *Color Spray *Magic Missile |effects = |special = |ai_scripts = *INITDLG.bcs (override) *MAGE1.bcs (class) *WTASIGHT.bcs (default) |xp_value = 30 |gold = 0 |items = Pearl |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = LARRIA.cre |store_code = }} Larriaz is a sirine in Baldur's Gate. She is found on the ground floor of a generic house in south Baldur's Gate, near the docks, surrounded by dead bodies. Upon entering, she warns the party to stay away and let her die alone. Biography According to Larriaz's version of the story, the bodies around her belong to the family that inhabited the house where she's found:LARRIA.dlg, state 1: "… You shall die as this home family died!" fishermen who caught her and brought her back to their home as a prize, trying to take advantage of the sirine. The whole family died in the process. Larriaz doesn't explicitly confess to murder, but threatens the party that they would die too if they don't leave.LARRIA.dlg, state 3: "… Larriaz was caught by landhome fishermen, then brought to their dirt land as prize. They try to take advantage of Larriaz, and they all die! You die too, unless you leave, NOW!" Involvement If Larriaz's warnings are ignored, no respect is shown to her, punishment announced or if the party insists on helping her, she finally will become hostile. Only a single dialogue path leads to a peaceful solution in which Larriaz will die in the end, due to having been away from the water for too long: ::"What are you doing so far away from your home? Aren't you a sirine? Don't you belong in the ocean?" :Larriaz: "You say right. I am not meant to be here. But that not matter. Get out now. Leave!" ::"How did you get here? Maybe there's something we can do to help." :Larriaz: "There is nothing you can do to help! Larriaz was caught by landhome fishermen, then brought to their dirt land as prize. They try to take advantage of Larriaz, and they all die! You die too, unless you leave, NOW!" ::"Calm down, Larriaz. We can help." :Larriaz: "Can't help Larriaz. She been away from water too long. Larriaz dying now. She wish to die alone! Get out! GET OUT! Larriaz no want stupid dirt men watch her die." ::"But we might be able to do something to help you. At least let us try." :Larriaz:: "There is nothing you can do! Leave Larriaz alone! She say it for last time! Let her die in peace!" ::"Okay, Okay, we're out of here." :Larriaz: "Thank you for letting Larriaz die in peace." The only effective downside of chosing this path is the loss of thirty points of experience for not killing her. The party does not have to actually leave the home – finishing the dialogue this way will end in Larriaz dying. Combat Larriaz's only weapon are her 4 memorized Magic Missiles, followed by 1 Color Spray when depleted. Though her armor class is only 4, she doesn't have the elemental resistances of her kin, worse saving throws and also lacks the common sirines' mind affecting spells and abilities. In addition, her exposure has cost her all but 3 hit points. Gallery Larriaz NPC BG.png References